


A Monster of a Soulless Man

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a sad idiot, Angst, Demons, Horror, Kinda undead, M/M, Monsters, Possession, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: For all that he had used to be, the creature that resembled Thomas was nothing more than a monster of a soulless man.





	A Monster of a Soulless Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me over on the hellsite!

On quiet nights, when the wind didn’t dare blow and the world wouldn’t even attempt to make a sound, Alexander would venture out into the forest.

Dim candlelight was the only thing to light his path, and the grass crunching beneath his feet did little to ease his worries- worries of what lay beyond the line of tall trees. Nightmares spilling over into the early morning hours of inky blackness in the night sky surrounding him in a thick fog until he could no longer breathe the air that had once rushed through his lungs all too quickly. Fears that shot through his spine with chills like falling icicles stabbing into the ground below as they descended from frozen tree branches during winter storms.

And although he was afraid, each night when the moon was nothing more than a void in the sky, and stars were simply an idle memory, Alexander would don his heavy fur cloak and travel to the edge of the woods. The sky protected him. As long as there was darkness, he would have his candlelight, and no breeze was strong enough to steal away the flame that glowed so brilliantly in its glass casing.

Nights like these were his favorite.

Nights where freshly fallen snow laid across the ground like powdered sugar, although not nearly as sweet. Each footstep of his would leave small imprints where he had stood, but Alexander found that he could not bring himself to care about that particular consequence of his actions. Danger was always a present possibility, but when his footsteps led a trail to him? It was more than a silent threat from the world around him. It was the twitch in a ballerina’s ankle as she neared the end of a set of pirouettes, informing the viewer that it was not much more time until she collapsed to the ground in a mess of broken sobs and shattered hopes.

Secrets, Alexander knew, were like smiles. There are far too many in this world, one person may tell you, but if you simply turned around and asked the individual that may have been eavesdropping on your conversation, they will be quick to inform you that there are not nearly enough. When someone smiles at you out in the open, it is there for all to see. The brightness of newly grasped freedom bursting forth from the glimmering seams of one’s soul. On the contrary, a small smile, hidden only for low lights in low night where the lack of moonlight casts a lace cloak of darkness upon oneself? Those are the secrets which one must never speak of.

He supposed that it was fitting, then, that the monster always smiled.

As he approached his destination, he eyes his candle warily, well aware that at any moment it would go out as if doused in water. The small bubbles of laughter no longer bothered him, not when he had made this journey so many times before. Instead, it was almost a welcoming giggle, the sort that one would make when presented with a fond childhood memory. Not at all like the cruel cackling it had always used to be.

Shrugging off the eerie chill of an hour not too far past midnight, Alexander pushed aside the hanging wall of ivy growing off a tree branch. As the curtain of deep green blended away into the welcoming darkness that he had already grown accustomed to, Alexander could not bring himself to smile at the secret that had weighed down on his heart for so long.

But the monster smiled at him, as always. It crawled toward him on those too-thin limbs that seemed hastily sewn on by an amateur, peering up at his with wide, sunken in eyes that had used to glow so fiercely. They had been fire- burning through everything in its way, scorching it and reducing it to nothing more than ash and broken minds. Now, they were as cold as the ice that had formed in the corners of the small nook set aside for the creature.

“Hello, Thomas,” Alexander greeted coldly, not daring to show a hint of emotion on his face, lest his inner feelings betray him. Feelings he had kept so well buried for so long, that it would be a waste to let them break free now, of all times. “How have you been?”

“As dead as it gets,” The creature that only vaguely resembled the an it had used to be replied. “And you?”

“I presume you’ve been smart enough to not let anyone see you?” Alexander inquired, avoiding the other individual’s words entirely. “And although I loathe to admit it, you possess an intellect far too large to be risking visits back to town, as you have been.”

“Possess… Now where have I heard that word before?” The creature teasingly mused, sticking out its lower lip in a crude imitation of thought, before standing up to its full height and staring down at Alexander with cruel eyes that glimmered in the light that seemed to always fill the area. “Oh yes! It was that night, only a few years ago, when you decided to toy with powers far beyond your comprehension.”

“You shut your mouth!” Alexander shouted, narrowing his eyes and scowling at the monster before him. “I knew what I was doing!”

“Trying to do,” It corrected, patting Alexander on the head condescendingly. “You knew what you were trying to do. All in the name of that silly little love that you humans insist is worth feeling. Tell me, was it worth it? Having him back, if all you get is rather… Less than you desired?”

“I don’t have time for this,” Alexander muttered to himself, casting his gaze aside. “Will you do what I ask tonight?”

“Why must you always ask for the same thing?” It inquired, grabbing hold of Alexander’s chin and forcing the man to look it in the eyes. “When you summoned me, you knew I wouldn’t be him, you knew I’d only inhabit the nearest soulless body, which happened to be his. I’m a demon, Alexander. Ask for anything, and all it takes is a tiny bit of soul.”

“I want Thomas back,” Alexander spoke softly, voice weak and fragile from the heartache of having this conversation countless times. “That’s all I want. I want my Thomas back, I want his soul in his body and I want to love him and be with him.”

“Oh, but my darling Alexander, you haven’t anything to pay with!” The monster taunted, shocking Alexander- this was the first time that he had been told anything other than refusal when he expressed his need for Thomas.

“I-I’ll give you anything,” Alexander stuttered, staring up at it with wide eyes, full of hope and free of any sort of doubt he’d previously harbored. “Money, my worship and devotion- you name it, it’s yours.”

“Alexander, us demons only give things to you humans in return for souls. And you? You gave yours away in order to summon me. But you didn’t want me- you wanted him. For someone so interested in writing the fine print, you really should have read some of it.”


End file.
